The Choice I Made
by OraueTwins
Summary: When Lucy receives a phone call from a so called friend, what does she do when things start to go terribly wrong...


The Choice I Made...

**Hey everyone! It's Holly here with a new story. It's called The Choice I Made. It is actually based on my english assessment for school but i edited it into a fanfiction for you guys its been edited into a fairy tail fanfiction by the way.**

_Dear diary,_

_WOW! What a day! I mean I do love the guild, but sometimes they do go way overboard on some of the missions. Anyway back to what this entry was suppose to be about. Natsu is back from his week long mission now. I am going to call him, and ask if we can meet up at Magnolia Park; it's like our meeting place. We generally go there and gossip about our favourite things ect. Although there are those really random days when we talk about really random stuff. So i wont go into that. The things is though, he's been kind of distant, like he won't answer my calls, when he was on the mission, he didn't reply to my letters; is he does they are always in a really odd langauge that evn Levi can't desipher so I can't physically read them or even understand them. Honestly, he is really starting to scare me. And I don't get scared easily._

(Normal POV)

Downstairs, the home phone rang theoughout the empty house. Galloping down the stairs, Lucy ran through the dining room and into the kitchen, her hair cascading behind her. Picking up the phone, she looked at the caller ID. Instantly she grinned. The grin could easily match the cheshire cat's.  
"Hello? Is this Lucy Heartifilia?" The voice asked rather politely. But Lucy's smile dropped as fast as a cheetah can run. This wasn't like him, what was wrong.  
"Uh..Ye..Yes this Lucy speaking." She answered rather nervously.  
"Good. Meet me at the Magnolia Park in 20 minutes be there or else." The voice was deep and dauntingly scary.  
"Ye..Yes of course!" Lucy now wasn't just scared or terrified. She was now officially petrified! Looking at the clock, she wrote a quick note to her sister; Erza. It wasn't much just enough so she wouldn't worry. Grabbing her keys she looked at the clock again. Then a door slammed. Looking around, she saw a fluttering curtain in the living room. Walking slowly and cautiously, Lucy pulled back the curtain. The window was wide open. Normally this wouldn't have scared Lucy, but the thing was. This was the window with no key; the reason being that Natsu had lost the key about six months ago. Grabbing the handle, Lucy slammed the window shut with a bang. She then proceeded to bolt to the door closing it behind her.

(Lucy POV)

I locked the door behind me and jogged off in the direction of the park. Once I had arrived at the park, I just simply looked around; trying to fing him...  
"Oh come on where is he?" I deeply sighed and started to turn around to go home. Untill I saw it. A post-it note stuck to the sakura tree. Luckily nobody had seen it so I quickly sprinted over and snatched it off of the tree. My breathing became rather ragged and I couldn't speak nor swallow. I rapidly turned on my heels and absconded towards my house. Once there i ran upstairs and shouted.  
"ERZA! WHERE ARE YOU! PLEASE COME ON OUT YOUR SCARING ME! ERZA!" Then it struck mr, seizing the note out of my pocket. I quickly skimmed through it; it was a blackmail note.

(Normal POV)

About half an hour later, Lucy at the guild asking about what to do if you were blackmailed. Obviously, the guild were worried so Lucy quickly came up with the excuse that it was for her novel; obviously, everyone fell for that lie quite easily. Unfortunatly, no-one actually knew what top do if you were blackmailed so they were no help at all. Running back to her house in frustraion she realised that it was almost time for dinner. The thing was that Lucy couldn't cook to save her life. It was usually erza that did all of the cooking. But seeing as Erza was no where to be found, it looked like Lucy would have to manage all by her lonesome. Opening the fridge door she found nothing but a half filled can of beans. Grabbing them she snatched up the remaining two pieces of bread from the counter and managed to make beans on toast; and she could then be found eating them in the living room.

It was nine o'clock and Lucy still hadn't found a solution to the rather immense problem. So to help her think she was pacing about the whole house to help herself wthink of a plan to stop all of this. It was then that the phone rang. Sally stopped and looked out the window in the kitchen; she could have sworn she saw a pair of red eyes glaring at her... A pair of red eyes, just glaring directly at her. Shrugging it off she continued to run to the phone to answer it.

(About six or seven weeks later)

She hadn't been to the guild in weeks since her last visit there. She hadn't even been as far as the river in front of her house. This was now just getting out of hand completly. It had been around two months since the very first phone call that had caused all of this mess. The amoubt of times that Lucy had fallen asleep on the sofa; people would think she didn't have a bed! All she ate was mearly what she could find in the house as Erza was on a mission and Lucy just couldn't be bothered with what was going on with her skrewed up life at the moment.

It was about 11:30pm the last time Lucy had looked at her clock and that was about an hour ago. Then a piece of paper was slipped under her front door. Rushing over, Lucy picked up the small, folded piece of paper. Opening it, Lucy quickly skimmed through it. Then there was a bitter, tangible silence. Lucy sat there in the middle of it, wide eyed and her mouth in a perfect 'o'. Then a ear piercing scream ran throughout the empty house and them the softly lit streets. Tears fell to the ground and stained it with a tear drop shape. Jumping out of her chair she galavanted to the kitchen and grabbed her keys. She switched off all the lights and locked the front door before running to the kitchen and jumping through the back door. The cold air hit her skin and her breath left lingering puffs in the air. The silver butchers knife shone in the white moonlight.

Once at the told place, Lucy silently crept towards the door. Then she heard it the muffled laughter of... him!...Picking up her pace, she reached the door and peered inside. There she was! Erza was sitting in a chair her ling red hair dirty and full of knots. She was bound by think rope and her mouth was silenced by a gag. But what worried Lucy most; was the thin strand of wire around her neck. It was cutting into her neck and fresh blood trickled down her neck and onto her silver amour. Her eyes widened as she saw Lucy approch her. Suddenly, a figure atepped out of the shadows and into the light.  
"Why did you do it?" Lucy asked while trying to stay calm.  
"You are so nieve Lucy. You always have been." Replied the figure.  
"I..I" tears threatened to fall and Lucy fell to her knees.  
"You see? You are only a pathetic, weak, little, rich, spoilt brat who knows nothing of the outside world. No Lucy, you are not a strong wizard and you never will be."  
"I AM NOT PATHETIC NOR AM I RICH OR A SPOILT BRAT! I KNOW I'M NOT THAT STRONG BUT YOU PUT THE WORDS IN MY MOUTH JUST THEN! YEAH I'M NOT STRONG BUT I AM DEFINETLY NOT WEAK EITHER! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US!" Lucy shouted at the man standing before her.  
"Simple, I want one of you dead." Said the man with a bord expression plastered on him face. Sally meanwhile looked horrified. The man then proceeded to take out a small knife and began to walk towards Erza.  
"NO WAIT! You want one of us dead right?"  
"Yeah so?" The man replied looking rather irritated about all the interuptions he was getting. Sally meanwhile was slowly taking out the large silver butchers knife in her pocket. Erza's eyes widened dramatically.  
"Let Erza go and kill me insted." Lucy said while trying to take a deep breath and tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"Fine" The man walked over to Erza and cut off the rope, gag and the thin strip of wire. Erza lunged forward and ran towards Lucy. But she just sidedstepped out of the way before throwing Erza her keys.  
"Please look after them Erza. Please promise me?" Lucy said with tears now spilling down her cheeks.  
"I.I..I Promise Lucy. But please .don't do this PLEASE!" Erza replied before clutching the keys close to her chest and lettiong her tears spill from the rims of her eyes.  
"I have to Erza, if it protects you then I have to" Lucy said with a small sad smile on her face. "Go home Erza... NOW PLEASE! Just..go" Lucy said before losing it and bursting into fits of tears. Erza just cried and shouted  
"I love you Lucy!" Before running off to the guild to warn everybody of the news. Lucy turned back tow the figure who was now on;y inches in front of her.  
"Awww sweet, now give me the knife Lucy."  
"NEVEE IN A MILLION YEARS NATSU! IF I DIE I DIE NATURALLY OR BY MY OWN HAND!"

Those were Lucy's last word before she plumged the knife into her abdomen. Blood gushed out and seeped into her white top. She fell to the floor with a clatter and a thud. Her eyes stared lifelessly at the roof. her skin paled before turning white.

Lucy Heartifilia was now dead...


End file.
